Short on Sanity
by Draco is beyond sexy
Summary: “Fairytale ending,” he reiterated. “You’re already in a fairytale love.” She gave him a quizzical look. “Look around, you’re locked up in a great, big castle with a nasty dragon” He finished with a smirk.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did, far too many things would be different!**

**Author's Note: So this is an idea I really like, this chapter is short and I am sorry about that :D I'll try to be better!!**

Short on Sanity: Chapter One

"Oof" Ginny grunted as she hit the cold, hard ground. "You MOTHERFUCKING BAST-" but the death-eater she was talking to was gone. "Fuck! What am I- HELP!! SOMEONE! HARRY! HERMIONE! RON! MOM! DA-"

"They aren't going to hear you Weasley," Said a voice in the corner of Ginny's new "house."

"WHA!! Who's there?" She said, clearly startled that she had a –for lack of better words- roommate in her prison.

"They won't help you Weasley, your family is either dead or far, far away from here."

She walked towards the voice, fairly aware of whom it was. Her guess was right, Draco Malfoy was sitting in a corner of the cell in _his _house-er well castle, at least it looked like a castle. "Malfoy?"

"Good God Weasley are you dense? Did it really take you so much time to realize that?"

"You have no right to criticize me seeing as how you've been locked up in your own bloody house for God knows how long!" _He really does look quite horrible_, Ginny thought, _how long __**has**__ he been down here? _His hair was down to his shoulders and he had a bit of stubble on his chin. His clothes looked like they had been eaten and pooped out onto him, he had scars all over what you could see of his body, his hair was scraggly and unkempt, and his teeth looked like they would pop out of his mouth if you tapped him lightly on the head. In other words, he looked like crap.

"Just a mistake on my part, I'll fix it. It'll be fine. I'll fix it. Everything will be alright." He said, in a slightly crazy tone.

"Right, well… I'll just wait for Harry to come. He'll come back and get me out of this hell hole." She said, only realizing how incredibly pathetic she sounded after it went out of her mouth.

"Yes, the Golden Boy Potter will come in Tarzan-style and sweep you off your feet to somewhere safe where you can shag like rabbits until you're all out of carrots." He said, sarcasm dripping on every word. "This isn't a fairytale ending Weasley," He added.

"I know that, I would never want to be in a fairytale. The women in those stories wouldn't know how to be independent if it bit them in the ass." She said, unable to come up with a better retort and blushing slightly as she "discreetly" avoided the Harry comment.

"Fairytale _ending_," he reiterated. "You're already in a fairytale love." She gave him a quizzical look. "Look around, you're locked up in a great, big castle with a nasty dragon" He continued with a smirk. **(Author's note: DracoDragon in Latin) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We have to help her." Ron said, giving up on yelling seeing as how it did no good.

"We will Ron, don't worry" Hermione said unconvincingly.

"Ron, we will do everything we can to help Ginny, but right now there is a battle stirring. We can't stop everything for one person." Lupin added.

"SHE ISN'T ONE PERSON; SHE'S OUR LITTLE SISTER DAMMIT!" George and Fred added in unison-them, unlike Ron, had not been finished yelling.

"Fred, George please stop yelling" their mother pleaded. The look on their mother's face was too much for them to say no to, so they sat down.

"This is all my fault, if I had stuck by her and kept her safe then maybe…" Harry said.

"Harry it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do. Nothing any of us could do." Hermione said reassuringly.

"There is nothing we can do to help her now, once we find her we will try to break her free, but we can't waste our men on one person." Arthur Weasley said calmly.

"How can you say that? She…" Hermione started, but stopped when she saw that no one was standing up for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley just looked at her shoes, silently crying.

"You all should rest," were Arthur's last words as he walked out of the no longer cozy living room in the burrow.

Once he had left, Ron was the first to say something. "He's gone mental."

"Ronald, he's just-"Molly Weasley started.

"Don't make excuses for him mum, HE'S LETTING GINNY D…die…" He said as he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

Everyone was silent. Ron had finally said the one thing they were all too afraid to say.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny sat down, defeated and overall depressed. Malfoy was muttering something under his breath and would laugh every once in a while. It frightened her more then anything to look at him, every time she did she was reminded of what could…would happen to her to longer she stayed here. He talked sanely enough, but once the conversation stopped he would go back to rocking back and forth laughing at himself. After what seemed like hours, she couldn't handle it, she had to say something.

"…How did-er uhm.." She said, trying to figure out her wording.

"Out with it Weasley," There it was, he was sane-at least for now. She just had to keep talking.

"How did you get yourself in here?"

He sighed, "That's quite a long story" he said shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I've got time" she said with an added half-laugh half-cough.

He smiled, it was weird-it looked nice when she first saw it but then it turned crazy. "Yes, ha-ha, I suppose you do!" He looked up to the sky (er- well ceiling), "You really do!"

"SO WHAT SHALL WE START WITH?" He yelled, scaring the bloody shit out of Ginny. Malfoy stood up and started to walk around, this terrified Ginny even more. "SHALL WE START WITH MY FATHER? OR VOLDEMORT? HMM?" He bellowed, looking at her expectantly. "WELL GINERVA? DON'T KEEP ME WAITING! YOU WANTED TO KNOW! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ASKED! YOU ARE THE CULPRIT!" He stopped walking around and looked straight at her. "YES" He walked a little closer to her; "This is your entire fault" his face was full of new comprehension.

"No, I-" she whispered, cowering in a corner.

"DON'T DENY GINERVA! YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" Ginny stopped cowering and pulled herself together got up and smacked him across the face.

"How has your twisted, crazy little brain turned this around on me? Did… did I step on your foot or something and your father was so upset you let it slide that he put you in your own dungeon? He's just about crazy enough to do that!" She said, but he was listening. It was as though her slap had snapped him out of a crazy stupor.

He looked up at her, "Sorry about that. 'Been a little short on sanity lately" he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked at him, bewildered. "A _LITTLE_ SHORT ON SANITY!? YOU ARE COMPLETELY MENTAL!"

"Well being in a cell for four months, tortured pretty much every time my father gets a headache, wouldn't you expect to go a tad insane?" He said, no longer insane. He appeared as normal as he usually did, before this whole… situation. _He is off his rocker…well… he was… but who is to know if he isn't acting or something… I don't know. I suppose I'll just have to be wary._

**Author's Note: Well, tell me if you love it, hate it, like it? It took a different twist from what I originally intended, but this turned out even better so I'm happy! Hopefully you are too! :D**


End file.
